Feagwedh
by arashikageriverflower
Summary: Elrohir and Elladan are traveling through the mountains when Elrohir is captured by orcs. Injured, Elladan barely makes it to Lothlorien - where the Fellowship is staying. (I'm not calling this tenth walker, because at any given time, there are only nine living members in the Fellowship.) Rated for Elladan torturing a captured orc and for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

FEAGWEDH – CHAP 1

Elladan rode low on his horse's neck, clutching his wounded arm to his stomach. "Noro or, Gwilwileth," he mumbled, trying to focus on the road ahead.

Avo tiritele, his brother's voice echoed in his head.

Gwilwileth stretched out her strides, then pulled short, running through the trees and jumping over obstacles.

"Ai, daro!"

Elladan urged Gwilwileth onward. "Na Caras Galadhon…," he whispered, leaning forward. "Noro or." He was barely aware of his pursuit as he came up on the gates.

"Ho there!"

"Open the gates!"

"Let him in!"

Gwilwileth slowed to a trot, headed for the courtyard. She pulled around and Elladan fell.

Another Elf reached for the chestnut's bridle and calmed her.

"Legolas?" Elladan asked. "What are… you - ?"

"Elladan!" Estel crouched beside his adopted brother and took his arm gently, then he applied pressure to try and stop the bleeding.

Elladan screamed wordlessly.

"Where's Elrohir?" Legolas asked.

"He – He-" Elladan felt someone grab his head, and he looked up to see Galadriel. "Daernana – Elrohir-"

"Sidh…," Galadriel said softly. "Where is your brother?"

" I –I don't know! There were orcs – orcs in the mountains!"

"Can you not feel him?"

"He – he cut off our bond…"

Legolas looked up sharply, fear creasing his features.

"Rest, daerion-nin. You need it." Galadriel signaled a pair of guards to take Elladan away. She regarded Estel gravely. "Who knows what Elladan has gone through this time? He will need his brother."

Estel nodded. "I understand."

"I will do what I can." Galadriel left.

Legolas sighed. "You can't abandon the quest, Aragorn. We need you to lead us."

"What other choice is there?"

"He could come with us!"

"That is not my decision to make."

~O~

"_Noro or, Gwilwileth." __**Ride on, Gwilwileth.**_

"_Ai, daro!" __**Hey, stop!**_

"_Na Caras Galadhon… Noro or."__** To Caras Galadhon… Ride on.**_


	2. Chapter 2

FEAGWEDH – CHAP 2

Elladan awoke at high noon the next day. Estel was tending him. "Estel – Elrohir, he-"

"I know. Which mountains?"

"Ered Lithui. It was near Moria."

"We just came through there. Mithrandir felled a Balrog there – in much the same way as Glorfindel."

"He did not also fall, did he?"

Estel gave his brother a pitying look. "At the Bridge of Khazad-Dum. They've been singing the mourning since last night."

Elladan nodded. "My horse-"

"Legolas is taking care of Gwilwileth. I need you to tell me what happened. I can tell Galadriel and Celeborn, so you need not say it twice."

Elladan sighed and laid back. "We rode out of the pass last night. The hills were swarming with orcs; they got Elrohir off his horse. He screamed at me to ride for Lothlorien and not look back, then-" He trembled. "It was horrible. I could see him, but I could not feel him. I – I felt torn in two. Ada often said we were like one person in two bodies…"

Estel nodded. "Sidh, gwador-nin. And rest. We will speak again later."

Elladan nodded, closed his eyes, and dreamed.

~O~

_All was black, save a pinprick of light in the distance. And all was pain, overwhelming pain. Something pushed him toward the light._

"_Estelio nin… Avo tiritele… Bado, bado si…"_

"_Baw!" he heard himself say. "Avo echad nin an lefn len, im iest i-mor, ae im gar-garo gwanor-nin an ha!"_

"_Baw, Elladan, gwanor-nin… Bado, hen na tolo! Si!"_

_He was thrust brutally towards the light, and he emerged through it – without his brother._

~O~

He woke up screaming.

It was Legolas – not Estel – and two Perian that came running.

"Estel! Where is Estel!"

"Sidh, Elladan," Legolas murmured. "He speaks with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

"He's alive – Elrohir, he's alive! And in so much pain, and he pushed me away, he shut me out-"

"Sidh… Merry, Pippin, come here."

The Perian came forward hesitantly, just enough for Elladan to recognize them. He choked on his laughter as tears still ran down his face. "You – You – I've never seen my Ada look so-"

Estel stuck his head in the cleft. "Merry, Pippin, Legolas, we need to speak. All of us."

~O~

"_Estelio nin… Avo tiritele… Bado, bado si…" __**Trust me… don't look back… Go, Go now…**_

"_Baw! Avo echad nin an lefn len, im iest i-mor, ae im gar-garo gwanor-nin an ha!" __**No! Don't make me leave you, I want the shadow, if I can have my brother with it!**_

"_Baw, Elladan, gwanor-nin… Bado, hen na tolo! Si!" __**No, Elladan, my brother… Go, they are coming! Now!**_


	3. Chapter 3

FEAGWEDH – CHAP 3

Hours passed – or what felt like it, at any rate. Elladan strained to hear, knowing they were not far.

"Are we all agreed then?" That was Estel.

We could benefit from it." The man of Gondor. "What is your vote, Master Dwarf?"

"Far be it from me to leave him to die."

"Fade," Legolas corrected. "You know where I stand."

With a start, Elladan realized they were talking about him.

"Frodo, Sam?"

The reply was too quiet to hear.

"Merry, Pippin, what say you?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"I bet it'll be fun."

"Only when orcs aren't there. Then it frightens even me. I will tell him, though." Estel came into Elladan's nook shortly. "How do you feel?"

"Good. You should learn to talk quieter. Who told you I would fade?" Elladan demanded.

"Galadriel."

"Oh."

"We've decided to invite you into our Fellowship. You don't need to come, if you'd rather not."

Elladan nodded slowly. "If it's what Daernana thinks I need… And there will be orcs?"

"Enough and more for all of us. You might even be sick of killing them by the time we're done."

"I doubt that." Elladan sat up and started putting on his overshirt, greaves, vambraces, and coronet. "Could you bring me my sword?"

Estel gave his brother a wry look. "Get your own sword."

"It's not my fault you can't lift it," Elladan chuckled as he walked out to where Legolas had Gwilwileth's saddle and other gear. From that, he unearthed a truly massive broadsword. He fastened it over his shoulder, then turned to Estel sadly. "Ir-Elrondion na bado an dagor. Sila-ui Celebrian. What of Elrohir? I can't just abandon my brother."

"Haldir will lead a force into the mountains. They will find him, and he will recover here. Celeborn does not want you with them."

"Why not?"

Legolas walked up. "Elladan, your hand is on your sword. Listen to Estel."

Elladan slowly relaxed.

Estel gave a small sigh of relief. "He fears how you may react to what you might see. After all, this is not the first time one of your loved ones has been taken by Morian orcs."

It was a low blow, but perhaps it was needed. Elladan quickly pacified himself. "I will go with you."

~O~

"_Ir-Elrondion na bado an dagor. Sila-ui Celebrian." __**The sons of Elrond are going to war. Forever shine Celebrian.**_


	4. Chapter 4

FEAGWEDH - CHAP 4

When the fellowship departed, Estel placed Pippin in Elladan's small boat. After hours on the water, the Perian was bored out of his mind. "Can you sing?" he suddenly asked.

Elladan gave a small smile. "Not as well as some."

"Do you know any happy songs? I mean no offense, but I've only ever heard sad songs from Elves."

"I know a marching song."

"Could you sing it?"

"I suppose." Elladan took a breath, then sang:

Tolo, mellon-nin!

Tolo an dagor!

Yrch na dag,

A men theli gar

Far authcaer!

"You simply repeat it many times over."

"What about what you told Aragorn in Lothlorien? That sounded like a song."

Elladan sighed. "Yes…

Ir-Elrondion! Ir-Elrondion!

Hen na bado or an dagor!

Ir-Elrondion! Ir-Elrondion!

Yrch na dag, an Celebrian!

He sereg gwatha i-rond o Moria

Si bado, Elrondion, si

Bado or an dagor a dag –

Dag yrch, dag yrch an i-Brennil:

Len-Brennil Naneth Celebrian!

Elladan lapsed into sad silence.

"What's wrong?"

"I usually sing that song with my brother. It's a battle-song, and what I said in Lorien was our battle-cry. I am torn asunder, Master Perian. My brother and I – we share a bond of our spirits. Now, that is lost to me."

Pippin nodded sagely and turned back to the water. "I think Haldir will find him. He seems like a very capable fellow, even if a little mean."

~O~

_First song translation:_

_**Come, my friend!**_

_**Come to the war!**_

_**Orcs will die,**_

_**And we will find**_

_**Much battle-glory!**_

~O~

_Second song translation:_

_**The sons of Elrond! The sons of Elrond!**_

_**They are going on to war!**_

_**The sons of Elrond! The sons of Elrond!**_

_**Orcs will die, for Celebrian!**_

_**Her blood stained the halls of Moria**_

_**Now go, sons of Elrond, now**_

_**Go on to war and kill –**_

_**Kill orcs, kill orcs for the Lady**_

_**Your Lady Mother Celebrian!**_

~O~

**These songs are my own – the language is Tolkien's.**


	5. Chapter 5

FEAGWEDH – CHAP 5

They spent several days on the river, before pulling on to the shore at Rauros. To Elladan, the terrain was all too familiar. "Ha na be ir-eryn an Moria," he confided to Legolas.

The Nando nodded, then left to talk with Estel.

Pippin crept up behind Elladan. "What are they talking about?"

The tips of Elladan's ears twitched in annoyance. "It doesn't matter. Orcs are coming."

"How do you know?"

"I've been hunting them for nearly a millennium. If you really want to get an orc riled, say 'Elrondion, Yrchfaryth'."

Pippin bit his lip. "You really change when orcs are around. Strider says even he gets afraid."

"Estel says many things."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do you change so much?"

Elladan kicked a rock into the Anduin. "Yrch na dag nana-nin. A si, hen gar gwanor-nin," he spat, falling into his own tongue in a sudden burst of anger.

Pippin shrank back.

"They killed my mother, and now they have my brother. I'd kill them all with my bare hands if I had nothing else."

"Where's Mister Frodo?" Sam suddenly asked.

Elladan wordlessly grabbed his sword and set off into the trees.

Pippin made to go after him, but Estel held him back. "I would not be near him right now."

The Peredhel cut across the country in a zigzag pattern, not looking for Frodo, but for orcs. He could sense the foul beasts, and he could feel his anger – unchecked without his brother. He reached out for Elrohir's spirit again, but couldn't find it.

He heard the sounds of fighting and broke into a run, finding Estel pitting himself against a horde of Uruk-Hai. He laughed like a madman and jumped into the fray. "Sila-ui Celebrian!"

The orcs fell like ninepins before his onslaught. Some he decapitated, some he ran through. He didn't notice that Legolas and Gimli had arrived until the horn.

"Go Aragorn!" Legolas shouted. He, Gimli, and Elladan kept fighting until there was only one orc left.

"Shoot him in the legs, then join Estel," Elladan ordered. "I'll take care of it."

Legolas looked concerned but did as asked.

Elladan turned to the orc and held up his sword. "Do you recognize this?"

"Dragon-Eye," the orc rasped.

"Yes. Tell me what I want to know and your death will be swift. Have you seen another like me?"

The orc just growled.

"Wrong answer." Elladan jabbed a knife between the orcs ribs and twisted.

"The Morian rats had one!"

"What do you mean had?"

"That's all I know! I just heard them tell the Master that they had a twin!"

"Are you sure that's all?" Elladan twisted harder.

"Yes!" The orc screamed.

Elladan frowned but decapitated the orc with a flick of his wrist. He cleaned his blades on the grass, then went to rejoin the others.

~O~

"_Ha na be ir-eryn na Moria." __**It is like the woods near Moria.**_

"_Elrondion, Yrchfaryth." __**Sons of Elrond, the Orc-Hunters.**_

"_Yrch na dag nana-nin. A si, hen gar gwanor-nin." __**Orcs killed my mother. And now, they have my brother.**_

"_Sila-ui Celebrian!" __**Forever shine Celebrian!**_


End file.
